Nothing Out of the Ordinary for Us
by MARheaven-ninja
Summary: A slice of life crack fic on the legendary pokemon. Each day comes and goes as seemingly random events happen in the Hall of Origin.
1. Chapter 1

Try to write something and then some

Arceus gave up. After countless months of trying to separate Dialga and Palkia he gave up. All of the other legendaries in the Hall of Origin either claimed to be happy with their living arrangements or once Arceus tried to separate the two they would bug the crap out of their new roommates about their "space/time bro" that it would lead to them getting kicked out of said room. The space time duo annoyed everyone when they get separated with melodramatic claims that they'd die without the one another or some other cliche high school lovey-dovey shit. The complaints are enough to cause even the most patient legendaries to turn into raving psychopaths. It was best for everyone that they'd stay together, completely smitten with each other, therefore Arceus had to completely drop the issue. He might not like the idea of the two making out but at lest the Hall of Origin was somewhat peaceful again. He could get back to writing his book. As he was about to telepathically type into a saved word document he heard a frustrated scream.

_ 'For the love of … What now?'_ He thought. He walked into the rec. room where he caught Latios throwing down an Xbox controller. Latias looked at him with an innocent facade while Deoxys, Mewtwo, and Shaymin watched on the couch.

"What's wrong brother? Are you mad that I'm getting better?" Latias asked, secretly taunting him. Latios looked flustered for a minute before leaving the room in a huff.

_"Is that normal?" _Deoxys asked.

"Only when you claim to be boss at FPSs and don't want to admit that you suck in front of your sister and deny that girls can be into FPSs." Latias replied.

_"Under normal circumstances, especially among humans there'd be a lot more kicking, screaming and claims of cheating, along with some insults."_ Shaymin explained.

_"Why would they act in such a manner? It's just a bunch of pixels that move around and you control." _Deoxys wondered.

_"You remember the time Jirachi cried over some show? It's kind of like that except there's more pride involved." _Mewtwo explained.

_'Looks like I don't need to get involved.'_ Arceus thought, leaving just as Latias challenged the extra terrestrial to a round. As he was going to get back to his computer he heard a crash. He rushed to the kitchen and saw Phione hovering over a broken glass.

"I-I didn't do it! I mean that was there and and and …" She stuttered breaking down crying, "I'm sorry! I was …" The dialogue after that became incomprehensible blubbering.

"It's okay." The god pokemon soothed, "Calm down and tell me what happened." Phione took a few deep breaths.

"I was going to get a glass of water but the glass slipped and it broke. I didn't know what to do because I thought you'd get mad." She explained.

"Why would you think I'd get mad?"

"You almost exploded when Groudon broke a window."

"First off, Groudon is a reckless idiot. Second, replacing windows is expensive. Third, it was winter and I know some of you don't do well in cold weather. This is just a drinking glass, dropped by you and no one's life is in danger." Arceus argued while teleporting the pieces of broken glass into the trash then getting Phione a glass of water.

Elsewhere in the Hall of Origin Celebi was on her laptop typing up something in her blog.

"Wha'cha doin'?" Jirachi asked, hovering over her.

"Updating my blog along with scaring the crap out of some humans." Celebi answered.

"Is it that blog where you pretend to be a time traveling human from the year 2029 and claim to have come to prevent the apocalypse from happening in that year?"

"Yep."

"So what are they asking?"

"They're wondering how this fake apocalypse happened."

"Oh have Deoxys's race invade."

"That's unlikely. According to Deoxys, his race are more concerned with scientific discovery rather than invasion. The only reason why a whole group would come here is if we've managed to create a method of exploring black holes with guaranteed survival."

"That's a shame. What are you telling them?"

"I said that the Unovan government creates a virus to attempt to systematically wipe out any humans deemed unnecessary but the virus got to pokemon turning them into berserkers destroying civilizations. Then I had robots taking over killing off all the pokemon and enslaving the human race. The oxygen then gets depleted and the human race starts dying and a bunch of natural disasters happen coming very close to wiping out most of the human race."

"Where did you get most of this stuff? Does this actually happen?"

"No, I just makeup stuff that I think will scare humans. Just between you and me, depending on the time line the apocalypse is in the year 2345 or 3000 so there's nothing to worry about for centuries."

"What's going on in 2029?"

"Nothing worth mentioning, out of all the years I visit 2029 is one of the most boring. The previous year and the year after on the other hand, some groundbreaking changes have been made in the olympics."

"Like what?

"Kung fu ping-pong, husband carrying, and snail racing become official sports and spectators can now get arrested for sneaking in porn." Celebi said bluntly, Jirachi looked at her as if she were high. "I'm dead serious also walking cellphones are banned." Jirachi decided not to ask as he watched Celebi finish typing her blog and posting the fake apocalypse story. "Now we sit back and watch what happens" She said grinning evilly.

Meanwhile Giratina was smoking pot because who wouldn't get high when one has to listen to Dialga and Palkia's mush.

"MY LOVE FOR YOU WILL REACH BEYOND TIME AND CELEBI'S MEDDLING." Claimed Dialga.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT NOT EVEN THE UNIVERSE CAN SEPARATE ME FROM YOU!" Palkia claimed.

"Still not completely stoned." Sighed Giratina when Mesperit walked in. The "LOVE LOVE LOVE" junk between the two made her want to puke when normally she would be all for emotions of love.

"Hey Giratina, have an extra joint?" She asked.

"I have plenty to spare, knock yourself out." He said handing her a joint and lighting it.

Uxie was surfing the interwebs when he came across something very interesting.

"Huh." He remarked.

"What are you huhing about brother?" Azelf asked.

"Celebi posted on her blog. I wonder how many people will freak out over this fake apocalypse." He said.

"What makes you say it's fake?"

"Come on, government approved virus accidently getting on pokemon, robot take over, and complete oxygen depletion? That sounds very unlikely not to mention that half of the causes of the apocalypse are completely absurd." Uxie commented. Azelf read over the blog post and she'd have to agree, that post is bullshit.

Arceus finally got to type his novel. He was in the middle of a love scene when Mew floated in.

"Hey God, wha'cha up to?" He asked hovering over him.

"I'm typing my book." Arceus replied eyes glued to the screen.

"Are you hoping that this doesn't become a best seller?"

Arceus paused to look up to Mew, "What do you mean?"

"Simply put, from what I could read this is bad and I hope that the rest of this document isn't like this." Mew criticized.

"What's bad about this section?"

"Do you want the nice version or the version that's guaranteed to make you cry?"

"Nice version …?" Arceus replied.

"Your romance between Isabel and Frank is a mess. I can't believe I'm saying this but Twilight makes a better love story." Mew started. "You're characters are flatter than a piece of paper and make a textbook seem exciting. Isabel gets the worse of this treatment. I mean does she do anything other than sit with a stupid grin on her face and say "I have boobs?""

_'This is the __**nice**__ version?'_ Arceus thought.

"The chemistry between the two is non existent and it seems like it was just thrown in for the sake of "there has to be a romance." Then there's your sex scene, is this really necessary? Your novel would be fine without it. It pops out of nowhere and adds nothing to the plot or lack thereof. If you really wanted a sex scene then study your human anatomy for fuck's sake! This is so inaccurate that it isn't even funny. Half of the shit you put in here would leave several broken bones and possibly death. Also whips don't leave bruises, they can cut the skin. If you want something that screams S&M go for a crop, it doesn't make a "wh-ch" sound and doesn't cut the skin. Also, you can't use whipped cream as a lubricant, it causes yeast infections in women and discomfort in men, in fact you don't want to be putting any sugary stuff on genitalia for those reasons." At the same time Keldeo and Cobalion were passing by. Cobalion heard the porn lecture an expression of panic came on his otherwise stoic face and shoved Keldeo.

"D-dad … hey!" Keldeo protested as he was pushed down the hall.

Mew continued on his rant, "What the hell is with the breast milk? Don't you know that only pregnant and nursing women lactate? Get rid of that. Oh and you're real lucky I'm going easy on you because there are so many spelling a grammar mistakes that it's hardly recognizable for a piece of writing. Use spellcheck for christ's sake!"

"You're calling that easy? You practically ripped these pages apart!" Arceus snapped.

"Well excuse me for giving honest critique!" Mew argued. "If you didn't want it then you shouldn't have asked."

"I thought you were going to be gentle with it."

"That was gentle by internet critic standards!"

"You know what, screw you, I don't need your critique I'm just going to ask the other legendaries!"

"Good luck not getting your heart broken." Mew smirked. Later that day Arceus called a meeting. Latias and Shaymin were complementing each other on their gaming skills until Latios came in, Dialga and Palkia were literally all over each other when Manaphy tried to get inbetween the two they ignored the little guy altogether and stroked each other's eyebrows. Once all the legendaries were assembled Arceus appeared up with a stack of papers as tall as him. Some of the legendaries cringed at the stack.

"All right everyone I have an assignment for all of you." He announced, "Read over what I have of my novel so far, please give your honest opinions." There were groans and mumbles amongst the group. He then teleported a copy of the incomplete book to everyone along with a pen. "No talking." Was his final order before the rest of the legendaries started reading. The majority started cringing as they wrote small notes down. Giratina wrote something down, then took the second half of the book and started to smoke it. Keldeo throughout wrote something down, tapped Cobalion, and showed him the note. Cobalion's face would turn pale while Terrakion and Virizion stifled their laughter when they'd peer over. Cobalion would stand frozen for about half an hour then wrote something down. While throughout, the session Dialga and Palkia would write something down, trade documents, write something else down, trade back and repeat.

_'That's not criticizing is it?'_ Arceus thought. Not even half way throughout Mewtwo stabbed his non writing hand until it bled, filled the pen with his blood and continued a few other legendaries did something similar. Kyogre gave himself a nose bleed, flipped to the last page whipped some blood onto his flipper then wrote something on that last page with said flipper, slid it to Arceus and left with a trail of blood following him out of the meeting room. Latias at some point just started stabbing the book. Victini burned the book and left. Darkrai just started crying at some point and used the book pages as tissues. One by one each legedary left their copy of the book and ran out of the room because they were either bleeding or they didn't want to stay. Ho-oh being the the second last one to leave flipped the table as Cobalion stood frozen unable to answer Keldeo's written question.

A week later, Arceus stood in his room looking down at the copies of his unfinished book. Horrified at the comments written about it.

"Are you here to gloat Mew?" He asked, not even looking up from the pile.

"No, I was wondering where you were, no one has seen you for a week." The pink cat like legendary said. "Man we really ripped your book apart didn't we?"

"From Dialga and Palkia: "Space bro Time bro" written at least ten times on each page, from Giratina: "Too high to read" followed by the second half of the book being smoked, from Kyogre: "Fuck you" written in blood by his fin." Arceus began.

"Impressive." Mew commented.

"From Victini: a pile of ash, from Darkrai: "Not even I would give out this nightmare fuel." Followed by the last quarter being unreadable because it's stained by his tears, from Deoxys: "This further cements my dislike, no, hatred for porn," from Mespirit: a bunch of scribbles, from Celebi: "Oh I remember how the world ended on the year 3000, this piece of shit was sold."" The god pokemon continued.

"Ouch."

"From Zekrom: "What were you smoking when you came up with this?" From Cobalion: "Do you even have an audience in mind? This clearly isn't for anyone of any age!" From Azelf: "There is no way I would buy this," from Mewtwo: "The amount of blood I've lost criticizing this isn't worth it," from Shaymin: "I'll be grateful if you gave up on this abomination," from Suicune: "This book can go fuck itself for all I care," from Latias: several complaints of flat characters followed by several stab holes."

"I think I get the idea."

"From Cresselia: "This better not have come from a dream.""

"You can stop now."

"From Jirachi: "I can't even grant a wish to make you not write so badly.""

"Arceus."

"From Meloetta: "There is no way this will be inspirational.""

"God."

"From Genesect-"

"Enough!" Mew shouted, "I get it these comments are harsh and I'm sorry that I was really tough on you! It's my job to rip apart shitty works of fiction!"

"Wait what?"

"What do you think I do for most of the day? I work for a website that writes reviews for various written works spanning from the classic novels to fanfiction."

"Since when?"

"Since review sites started popping up." Arceus looked at him blankly, "When your job is just "ancestral pokemon" you don't get to do much, yeah maintain a fucking rock, big woop. This job just occupies my time with something that I'm fascinated with."

"Okay … anyway … will you be my editor?"

"What?"

"Will you be my editor? I know you're going to rip it apart but your comments before that conference were nicer by comparison."

"You do know that being your editor means that my reviews will be pushed back."

"Consider this as an extra hobby."

"…" Mew levitated a book towards him. "All right, but first get rid of these sections." He said taking three sections then burning them. "From what I can tell this is supposed to be a science fiction and these sections make it less so."

"Actually it was supposed to be a steampunk."

"Well …" Mew burned the rest of the copy and levitated another copy, "get rid of the sections that make it seem more futuristic than Victorian. Do you even have anything on the Victorian era?"

"Well …"

"I recommend doing some research on the era before writing a book on it." Mew teleported away for a few seconds then came back with a laptop and some human history books. Arceus sighed, this was going to be a long editing process.

XXX

Hello, I probably should be updating some other fanfics but this was stuck in my head and I had to get it down on paper. I know this isn't anything new, this is just a little for fun thing so enjoy. If anyone likes it then I'll probably update more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to sped five minutes with her

The two spent the whole night editing and researching Arceus's book that they fell asleep in the middle of the material.

"THIS IS A BEAUTIFUL MORNING SPACE BRO!" Dialga shouted which caused the two to jump up.

"I AGREE TIME BRO!" Palkia replied.

"What time is it?" Mew groaned.

"Seven thirty." Arceus replied.

"Seven thirty? Shit shit shit!" Mew swore.

"What?"

"Oh damn, I was supposed to get a review in by eight! Damn it all!" The pink cat rushed out of the room. "Move it!" He shouted as he cut between the space time deities.

"SHEESH LIFE BRO! THAT WAS RUDE!" Stated Dialga.

"I'D SAY THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Palkia commented.

"Give him a break you two, he's in a rush to meet a deadline." Defended Arceus.

"HE COULD HAVE BEEN MORE POLITE ABOUT IT." Dialga growled.

"BY THE WAY WHAT WAS HE DOING WITH YOU GOD BRO?" Palkia asked.

"He was helping me edit my book." Arceus answered.

"WHAT BOOK?"

"That thing you two were using to pass note to each other at that conference last week." Said Arceus.

"THAT WAS A BOOK?"

"Oh forget it." Arceus mumbled.

Around the same time Meloetta was in the kitchen gathering materials for oran berry pancakes. As she started making them Genesect crept in, a bit nervous to say the least.

"Ah …" he began when Mew flew in going through the cabinets.

"Fuck, where is it?" He muttered to himself.

"What are you looking for?" Meloetta asked.

"The coffee." He replied.

"In the third cabinet to your left on the second shelf." She instructed.

"Ah," Said Mew following her instructions. "What're these doing here." He asked himself throwing a pair of binoculars behind him. He grabbed the bag of coffee grounds and rushed out of the kitchen. Genesect tried again to get Meloetta's attention.

"Mel-" He began but was cut off by Giratina walking in and raiding the fridge.

"Good morning Giratina, do you want any pancakes?" Meloetta offered.

"No thanks, busy day in the Distortion world." Giratina refused before disappearing into a portal into the Distortion world.

"Mel-" Genesect tried again when Deoxys walked in turning his tentacles into hands and looking through cabinets just as Meloetta turned on the stove.

"Good morning Deoxys." She greeted, "What are you looking for?"

_"Binoculars."_ He said bluntly, _"Never mind."_ He said after he spotted the binoculars that Mew threw earlier on the floor. He picked them up and left.

"Meloetta …" Genesect began.

_"Meloetta! Good morning!" _Shaymin greeted.

"Hello Shaymin, you sure seem chipper." Meloetta replied.

_"Big day today!"_ Was all the details Shaymin would give.

"Ah well, do you want any pancakes?"

_"No thanks. I'll just take whatever's in the fridge."_ Shaymin turned down taking some berries then leaving.

"Meloetta!" Genesect finally blurted, catching her attention.

"Oh Genesect, how are you?" She asked.

"Er … um … cool." He said trying to not make a fool of himself.

"I'm making some pancakes, do you want any?" She asked.

" Yes! Er … I mean … sure." He said while thinking _'Yes oh Arceus yes!'_

"How many do you want?" She asked.

"Um …" He was stuck, trying to come up with a number that didn't feel too greedy while at the same time appreciating her craft. "Two." He said.

"You sure? You usually eat more than that, are you all right?"

"Did I say two? I meant three!" Genesect quickly said.

"Are you sick? Your face is turning red."

"Four! I'll take four!" He panicked, _'Dammit!'_

"Maybe you should sit down, you look like you're going to collapse." Meloetta said, sounding concerned.

"I-I'm fine. N-n-never better." Stuttered Genesect backing up then tripping backwards on a chair and crashing.

"Oh my gosh! Genesect are you okay?" She asked floating towards him then she turned back to the stove for a pancake caught on fire.

_"Is this a bad time?"_ Lugia asked standing in the doorway.

"Oh Lugia, can you please make sure Genesect is all right?" She asked trying to get scorched pancake off the frying pan. Lugia went over to Genesect with an eyebrow raised.

"I tripped." Genesect bluntly stated, getting up.

_"Ah …"_ Said Lugia. Genesect left the kitchen completely bummed.

"Genesect I still have …" Before Meloetta could finish, he was already gone, she then turned to Lugia, "Do you want any pancakes?"

"Sure." He shrugged.

Later that day Genesect explained his dilemma and the morning's incident to Groudon. However Groudon was staring into space with a pair of binoculars.

"Are you even listening to me?" Genesect asked.

"I am and so are they." He replied pointing to nothing.

"They?"

"The beings beyond the fourth wall." Groudon whispered. "They're always watching us and listening in our conversations."

"Right … and right now I am playing god with Durants." Genesect said sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke!" Groudon whispered back, "They're really there listening in on us, and they think that you're too pathetic to get Meloetta."

"Gee thanks! There's no need to make up imaginary people in some imaginary plane to call me pathetic to my face!" Genesect snapped.

"I am not calling you pathetic, no one is calling you pathetic, they are just thinking it." Groudon claimed.

"Cut that out Groudon, you think I'm a pathetic stalker and you know it!" Genesect hissed.

"I am not thinking that."

"Why did I think that you'd listen? Oh that's right you're the only one who isn't busy today and that won't make a fan fiction out of this, but I was sadly mistaken."

"I'm not making fun of you, they are! They think you're a total dork for crushing on Meloetta!"

"Give it a rest!" Genesect shouted before stomping off. Groudon turned to blank space.

"You see that? Thanks to you Genesect thinks I'm crazy!" He shouted to no one in particular. "Don't do anything funny, I'm watching you!" He put the binoculars up to his eyes again, "And by the way, these don't belong to Deoxys."

Genesect was in a corner, crying over this morning's incident and how no one will listen to him when Latias floated up to him.

"Bad day Genesect?" She asked, he didn't respond. "Thought so, I think I know what you need."

"What? To talk about my feelings?" He mumbled.

"Pff, no." She snorted, "From what I heard from Groudon that'll make you more miserable! You need some beer, ice cream, and football."

"Why?"

"It's the perfect remedy for making yourself look like an idiot then getting dissed by Groudon and his imaginary friends." She explained. She went to the kitchen then came back a few minutes later. "We're out of beer, I need to go get some more."

"Can I come with?" Genesect asked.

"Sure." She said putting on a helmet and a pair of goggles. She lead him to the garage where she uncovered a red motorcycle with a side car. Genesect looked around, he's never in the garage so he got curious on what was there.

"What the heck is that?" He asked pointing to a giant robot leg.

"Oh that's Rayquaza's." She stated.

"Why does he have a giant robot leg?"

"I dunno, all I know is that he works on it sometimes." She said opening the garage. "Get in." She ordered. Genesect got in the little side car as Latias turned on the motorcycle. She then drove off as fast as she could with Genesect screaming. On the way to the liquor store they drove past Mew and Arceus who were walking home with bags filled with groceries, books on steampunk, loads of printer paper and a couple thousand pokedollars worth of printer ink.

"Was that Latias?" Mew questioned.

"I … think so …" Arceus replied just as confused as the pink cat.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think it's best that we don't ask." The two continued on their way.

At the liquor store Latias bought a couple of six packs. Genesect wondered the whole time why no one in the store batted an eye to the two legendaries buying some beer. He decided not to question it because it was nice to be in a place where humans won't pounce at the chance to catch him. On the way back they passed Groudon who was still staring at nothing with a pair of binoculars.

"I know what you're thinking." He said to no one. "You're thinking it's real funny that Genesect screams like a little girl. Well guess what, lots of us scream like little girls, me, Rayquaza, Reshiram, Palkia, Zapsos, Entei, you get the idea, and I bet you all scream like little girls too. So don't go judging Genesect for something you do yourself."

Back at the hall of Origin, Genesect and Latias got out the ice cream.

"How are ya gonna get football? That season's over and we don't have any access to any football related animation." Genesect questioned already digging into the ice cream.

"Genesect my friend there is this thing called recording." Latias answered scrolling through the T.V. with the remote, "oh this one's a good one." She said to herself before selecting a game. She grabbed a beer as the recording started. She downed it in seconds. Genesect then grabbed a beer and downed it. About an hour later the two were drunk and cheering for teams that weren't even on the screen. Registeel walked in and beheld the spectacle.

"This is illogical." It stated then walked out. Unknown to everyone in the room Jirachi was watching the two, giggling to himself.

"This is perfect, a Latias, Genesect, and Meloetta love triangle! This is perfect fanfic material, even better than my Latios and Giratina fic!" He mused, while watching. "This is a drama gold mine!"

"Jirachi … what are you doing?" He heard someone ask behind him, the turned around to see Mew.

"Gathering fanfic material." He giggled. Mew looked over.

"You ship Latias and Genesect now? What happened to your shitty Genesect and Meloetta fics?"

"I still ship it but now seeing this, this just adds to the triangle! Ah how poor dear Latias will get completely blown off because Genesect loves Meloetta which will cause friction between the two ladies who now both are fighting for Genesect's love! This is pure evidence of it!" Jirachi fantasized.

"Wow, this sounds worse than your Regirock and Articuno thing. To me this looks like the beginning of a really bad hangover tomorrow." Mew commented.

"Shut up! You don't know the meaning of true romance!"

"Oh I've read enough material to figure out what "true romance" is and that isn't it."

Yeah … a hint of romance besides that thing between Dialga and Palkia. Please leave reviews and tell me what works and what doesn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel that I should warn you about an implied sex scene in this chapter. Though it might not be necessary.**

I really need to sleep

Later that night, in Mewtwo and Deoxy's room they were doing their late night shenanigans. Mewtwo was twiddling with wiring in a cellphone while Deoxys wrote in his research logs to send back to his planet.

Then they heard a loud "MWAH! MUAH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TIME BRO!" which startled the two, causing Mewtwo to accidently shock himself while Deoxys accidently drew a scribble on his log.

_"We sound proofed their room! How the hell can we still hear them?" _Mewtwo moaned.

_"I don't know, I think they've managed get louder." _Deoxys replied. "_Maybe we should consider using Giratina's drugs."_

_"No, buying his weed is expensive."_

_"He seems to give it to Mesperit and Shaymin for free."_

"I LOVE YOU TOO SPACE BRO!" They heard Dialga say.

"LET'S MAKE OUT!" The Genetic pokemon and the DNA pokemon looked at each other absolutely horrified.

_"Goodbye sleep, it was nice knowing you." _Deoxys moaned.

_"We don't need sleep, we need brain bleach."_ Mewtwo stated when the kissing noises stopped.

That was unfortunately followed by heavy breathing and "HNN HAH … OH ... OH YES! OH SPACE BRO! THIS IS AMAZING!" Followed by the two screaming each other's name and loud thuds. Deoxys looked like he would puke if he had a mouth while Mewtwo looked horrified.

_"Screw it!"_ Mewtwo said to himself before teleporting out of the room. Deoxys unfortunately sat there paralyzed for a time until things seemed to quiet down. Then the space time pokemon went for round two and Deoxys teleported out of the room.

_'Why most of the creatures with vertebrae love to engage in such activities I'll never know. Frankly the concept behind it all is repulsive, yet the creatures here find it intriguing. Why?'_ He thought as he finished his log, far away from the Hall of Origin.

Meanwhile Mew was tossing and turning in bed with a pillow over his ears, listening to Dialga and Palkia.

_'How did Arceus and I manage to ignore this last night? There goes another night of lost sleep. Here comes another coffee charged morning. Speaking of which we're running low on coffee.' _Mew thought sitting up._ 'Coffee sounds nice right now, especially decaf. I wonder what's open around this time? I'm sure God won't mind if I went out for a few minutes … or hours … till dawn."_

At the same time Arceus was still awake listening to Dialga and Palkia.

_'How did I manage to ignore this for the last week or so? What time is it?'_ He thought as he looked over to his clock. _'Three o'clock! Damn! I'm going out for a drink!'_ He walked out and found Groudon staring at nothing.

"They're mocking us." He said. Arceus rolled his eyes and left the Hall of Origin. The god llama went to the nearest convenience store and went straight to the magazines.

"Hey God." He herd someone say, he turned to see Mew with a couple of bags of coffee grounds.

"Mew? What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask the same about you." Mew replied. "I couldn't sleep and I figured that we're low on coffee."

"I couldn't sleep either." The two stood in silence looking at the magazines.

"Hey God, since we're here wanna cause some mayhem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah you know, grab a shopping cart, start running down the isles screaming, all that jazz. There'll be no one here besides us and the cashier."

"Sure." The two then grabbed a shopping cart and acted like a pair of five year olds that went to the super market for the first time. The cashier was in the background shaking her head.

The next morning the two woke up in a ditch. Mew sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened last night?" He moaned.

"What are we doing in a ditch?" Arceus questioned looking around, "And what happened in the convenience store?" The cashier walked up to the two and glared at them.

"You two in the midst of a sleep deprived delusion managed to blow up the store." She explained.

"Then the ditch we're in …" began Arceus.

"Is what's left of the convenience store." She finished for him. "Here are your coffee grounds." She then handed them the two coffee bags Mew bought and a receipt. They saw that they managed to spend 1000 pokedollars then written in red ink are the words: This store costs over 1000000 pokedollars to repair. Both their faces dropped.

"One million?" Mew shouted.

"Hey, I don't make up the costs, my boss is real pissed that you two blew up his store." The cashier shrugged.

_'Well … this is awkward …'_ Arceus thought. "With all due respect miss, we can't pay this."

"Like I said, this is my boss's price. I don't care if you can't pay for it now, it just means that you have to work off your debt."

"We can't do that either, we have other jobs."

"Well this store had to be paid off somehow! How about this, we go get some cake, my treat, in exchange."

"That hardly seems-" Arceus began to protest.

"Deal!" Mew interrupted.

"Mew! What are you doing?"

"It's cake. You can't turn down cake. Especially when someone is offering to pay it for you." Mew explained.

"I can't believe you!"

Back at the hall of origins the other legendaries, minus Dialga and Palkia, held a meeting with Landorus at the end of the table. All of them had red eyes and dark circles, some were one the verge of falling asleep. Latias and Genesect had splitting headaches from the previous night.

Landorus cleared his throat and said "Let's get started."

"Who died and put you in charge?" Murmured Thuderus.

"Quiet you!" Hissed Landorus, clearing his throat again, "For the past week we've been having trouble sleeping due to Dialga and Palkia. Last night wasn't any better."

"Latia-" Genesect tried to say but Latias elbowed him.

"Yeah, I swear I'll die from an overdose if this keeps up!" Giratina complained.

"Mewtwo, didn't you and Deoxys try to soundproof their room?" Landorus asked.

_"We did but judging from last night it wasn't much help." _Mewtwo replied.

"Gee ya think?" Virizion hissed. "They might as well have put in a pair of fucking speakers!"

"Virizion! Language!" Cobalion scolded.

_"She's pretty much right sir." _Mewtwo stated, _"Normally there are parts of the hall where those two can't be heard, or they sound muffled. Those places include: Meloetta's studio, the Regis' room, and the garage. However, it seems that everyone heard the two …"_ He paused for a moment trying to think of a phrase that won't have Cobalion yelling at him. _"Getting dirty, it would be logical that they've managed to amplified their voices, whether it was, somehow, the acoustic boards or they just decided to get louder."_

"Why don't we just kick them out?" Moltres questioned, "It solves our sleeping problem, while they can stay together and do whatever."

"That suggestion is logical." Registeel stated.

"We can't do that." Stated Landorus.

"Why not? It keeps us from getting too annoyed, Giratina won't have to worry about overdosing with them gone and they can be together, since we all know that separating them makes things worse." Moltres argued.

"If we let them loose then humans and pokemon will suffer from their infatuation with each other."

"Then stick them into a pocket dimension or something!"

"No!"

"Do you have any other bright ideas?"

_"Gentlemen!"_ Lugia interrupted, _"Why don't we take a vote?"_

"Good idea, but we need Mew and Arceus." Stated Landorus, "Speaking of which, where are they?" They were silent for a while until Dialga and Palkia came in.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Greeted Dialga.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL TODAY ISN'T IT?" Said Palkia, everyone else groaned. "IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE SURROUNDED BY NON MORNING PEOPLE."

"BY THE WAY DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THESE ARE?" Dialga asked pointing to the acoustic boards Palkia pulled out from behind his back. "WE FOUND THOSE ALL OVER OUR ROOM SO WE GOT RID OF THEM."

_"Those are acoustic boards." _Mewtwo growled. _"They're used for soundproofing because they're designed to reflect sound so it stays in a specific area."_

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT? IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE LOUD OR ANYTHING." Palkia questioned.

_"Excuse me …"_ Mewtwo hissed as he stood up. He walked out of the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT TENTACLE BRO?" Palkia asked. Deoxys slammed his fists on the table and made a screeching sound that isn't recognizable by anything on the planet. He then stormed off.

"The hell was that?" Manaphy questioned.

"I made that sound when I was little." Kyurem commented, then he started crying. "Mommy." He wept amongst the babble followed by "I'm sorry I wasn't the girl you wanted." Everyone stared quietly. The atmosphere in the room immediately felt uncomfortable.

Then they heard the front door open. They heard Arceus shouting "A cake! A cake! I could've recreated the store without it costing us anything but no, we're gonna have to pay a million pokedollars just because you wanted a cake!"

"Shut up! It's a cake, I can't say no to a cake!" They heard Mew snap back. Around that time Mewtwo came back with blood splattered all over him.

"What the hell would drive you to take a cake over the absolutely free reconstruction of the store and all of its products?"

"Cake is great. Cake is a heavenly dessert. Cake is one of the greatest deserts of all time!"

"But it's not worth making us having to pay up front a million pokedollars eliminating next month's budget!" Around that time Deoxys made a hole in the wall, Mewtwo looked at him and gestured to the door. Deoxys shrugged back.

"Oh yes it is! I would destroy the world for a cake, especially a chocolate cake!" Mew exclaimed, that was when the two came in, with Mew holding a cake. The two stopped arguing and looked around the room. Kyurem was still crying. Arceus eyes widened at the hole Deoxys created.

"Okay what the hell's going on here?" Arceus questioned, "We were gone for a few hours and there's now a hole in the wall, and Mewtwo, why are you covered in blood?"

_"I killed a Bidoof … ten Bidoofs." _He replied.

"Arceus, can I talk to you for a moment?" Questioned Landorus, pulling the god llama aside.

"Hey Kyurem, do you want some cake?" Mew offered the crying dragon.

"Mommy … mommy always hated cake." Kyurem sniffed "Because of that we weren't allowed to have cake or pie for that matter."

"What kind of psychotic bitch did you have for a mother?" Mew shouted, which made Kyurem cry louder.

_"That was actually kind of insensitive."_ Mewtwo commented.

"Oh put a sock in it repli-" Mew growled.

_"Don't finish that word." _Mewtwo interrupted.

"Anyway, why the hell is Kyurem crying?"

"Deoxys made some screeching noise that made Kyurem remind him of his presumably mess up childhood." Reshiram said bluntly.

_"I see, I'm sorry if my distress cry brought back any painful memories." _Deoxys apologized. Kyurem wasn't listening as he was still muttering about his mother.

At the same time, Landorus explained the meeting to Arceus.

"So all of you are wanting to somehow get rid of Palkia and Dialga or at least make them quieter am I correct?" Said Arceus.

"Yes." Landorus replied.

"Of course you're the only one to take the sanity of the rest of the world as well as Palkia's space rending powers which makes the solutions suggestions useless."

"By the way, what's this about paying a million pokedollars?" Landorus asked, changing the subject.

"Mew and I accidently blew up a store last night and that's how much the repairs will cost. I would've recreated it but Mew got bribed with cake." Arceus briefly explained.

"I got it!" Landorus exclaimed.

"What?"

"You have the ability to create avatars of yourself correct?"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, with so many trainers claiming that they've caught you I'd figure that something was up."

"Ah, and you're correct."

"You can have Dialga and Palkia work at the store to pay off your debt."

"And have them pretend that they're my avatars?"

"Correct."

"I like your thinking, but how are we gonna get them to go with it?"

"Allow them to handle it." Said Groudon appearing out of nowhere causing the two to shriek.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" Arceus screamed.

"I'm here because they allowed it." Groudon stated.

"NO, HE WALKED THERE WHILE YOU WEREN'T LOOKING." Kyoger called.

"WHO MADE ME WALK THERE HUH?" Groudon called back.

"You're still going on about your imaginary friends?" Landorus sighed.

"They're not imaginary! They know you want to give Dialga and Palkia the boot!" Groudon claimed.

"Why haven't we called a mental institution?" Arceus asked Landorus, he shrugged back.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Groudon shouted before stomping off.

"Anyway … we could try to get Giratina to convince them, or ask one of the psychics to manipulate them in some way." Suggested Landorus.

"Can't we just ask Celebi what'll happen?" Arceus asked. The two stood in silence.

"Hold on." Landorus left for a few seconds and came back with Celebi.

"Is there something you need Arceus?" She asked.

"Do you know what'll happen if we ask either one of the psychics, or Giratina to manipulate Dialga and Palkia to work at a convenience store and fake being my avatars?" Arceus asked.

"Oh and at night." Landorus added.

"Hold on, let me check." She teleported away to some time then a few minutes later she teleported back to that same spot. "I don't think there's a future where Dialga and Palkia have mentioned working at a convenience store. Wait." She paused for a moment, and flew in circles for a while.

As she flew she thought _'Wait, if there isn't a future where that event happened then it means that we can create a future where that does happen. This will create another timeline which will piss off Dialga.' _She stopped with a mischievous grin on her face. "Can I do it?" She asked enthusiastically.

"What?"

"This hasn't happened yet and I want to use this opportunity to change history!" She claimed. Before Arceus or Landorus could protest she flew off back in the meeting room. Meanwhile Celebi came up with a strange end of the world scenario where Dialga and Palkia fell out of love because they didn't take an undercover job at the convenience store. The two ate it up which was a shock to everyone that they bought the ridiculous scenario. The two rushed out of the room.

"For space and time guardians you'd think they'd be smarter." Uxie commented.

"I know." Said Mew.

"It makes it all the easier to manipulate them." Celebi said with a snide grin and a shoulder shrug. "You guys should try it some time."

"GOD BRO WE ARE READY FOR THE MISSION!" The two said.

"Well that was fast." Arceus muttered. Landorus nodded.

That night Arceus told the cashier that Dialga and Palkia will be working for the store until the debt has been paid off and lied that they're avatars of him. He even invented the cover that these avatars like Dialga and Palkia a little too much. He left the two to get wood for the foundation. As a result everyone had a restful night.

"HEY SPACE BRO DO YOU HAVE THE FEELING THAT SOMETHING'S BEEN CHANGED?" Dialga asked as the two were hammering the foundation.

"NO." Palkia replied.

"OKAY I MUST BE IMAGINING THINGS."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, Yeah sorry I have been out for a while, got caught up in a roleplay. So ... enjoy.**

* * *

Make someone

The next morning Arceus and Mew were doing some editing. They've cut out a lot of unnecessary material and added in some grammar corrections and bits that made the book seem more like the period.

"You know this thing isn't even done and I'm typing a second draft." Arceus commented.

"Good thing too. This thing is way too long for the average human attention span and it's terrible." Mew replied burning some pages.

Suddenly they heard a "ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call! Phone call!" repeated several times. Mew pulled out a cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He said into it, "Ah Espeon. … No I haven't finished the review. … Nope. … Relax there's still time! … Well excuse me! I was doing some other important things! … Really? … What? I can't do that! … Don't you know how many death threats I get on my side of the site? … Look can I do as I always do with typing up my reviews? … No? Aw come on! … You don't pay me at all. … But that's- … Fine you give me sweets but that's technically- … All right! I'll do it just give me some time to come up with something." He then hung up.

"So who was that?" Arceus asked.

"My review site boss." Mew sighed. "She and some other mons decided to put videos on the site."

"Wait, this site run by pokemon? Also wouldn't that put you in danger of certain humans wanting to catch you?"

"Besides that, my persona as a reviewer is very much hated, I'll either get captured or killed."

"Yeah you need a disguise."

"I could transform myself into another pokemon."

"Or you could try transforming into a human."

"What're you getting at?"

"Simple, you get a picture of a human and you turn into said human." That was when Celebi bursted into the room.

"Have you gone onto an online dress up game?" She asked.

"No …" They answered nervously.

"Oh good." She sighed. "Whatever you do don't pick the pink hair option."

"What?" Mew exclaimed.

"Long story short, three months from now, I will end up creating a paradox by going back in time to tell myself to warn Mew about making a human persona. If he decides to make one be sure it doesn't have pink hair. It will get you killed." She explained.

"I think I could figure out why." Mew muttered thinking about the death threats he receives. "Can't I just quit?"

"No, in an alternate timeline your boss will kill herself if you do."

"Dammit." Mew muttered. "All right Celebi, what site do we go to?"

A few minutes later they were on the computer looking at a dress up game on someone's blog. They were dressing up a tall, skinny eunuch with blue eyes thus far.

"No pink hair right?" Mew asked clicking on the hair option.

"Right, do brown." Ordered Celebi, Mew looked at her, "What, that color has kept Latias and Latios from getting discovered all of these years."

"That could be because humans have equally weird hair styles." Arceus muttered. "Make the hair shorter and messier."

"Like this?" asked Mew clicking on some settings.

"Yeah that's good." Said Celebi.

"Make him wear a fedora." Said Arceus.

"No, those really only look good when you're wearing a suit." Celebi argued.

"How about no hat." Muttered Mew as he went on to clothing choices. He decided to go simple and chose a T-shirt, jacket, and a pair of jeans.

"It looks too plain." Complained Celebi. Mew rolled his eyes and added a scarf.

"Happy?" He asked irritated. Before she could argue back he printed out the picture of the simulated human then got off the internet. Mew looked at the picture for a moment and sighed. "Should I really go through with this? I mean I can use another pokemon right?"

"Well you can but that alternative doesn't end well." Said Celebi.

"You're lying through your teeth aren't you?" Arceus whispered.

"I just want to see Mew freak out and go into hiding. It's hilarious when that happens." Celebi whispered back.

"You're awful you know that."

"Yes, and it great."

"What are you two whispering about?" Mew asked.

"Nothing." Celebi replied.

"Alright … here goes …" Said Mew transforming into the man they created. "Do you think this will work?" Just then Palkia walked in.

"GOD BRO! THERE'S A HUMAN IN HERE!" He screamed then he ran out of the room breaking down a wall.

"Dammit. Now we have to fix that wall too." Arceus growled.

"Yeah it'll work." Said Celebi as Mew turned back into his pink cat form.

"IT'S RIGHT THERE! I SWEAR IT'S RIGHT THERE!" Palkia came back with Giratina through the hole in the wall pointing at Mew.

"Hold on I don't see it." Said Giratina with a straight face then putting a joint in his mouth unlit. "Now I see it." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"BUT IT WAS RIGHT THERE! LIFE BRO! DID YOU SEE THE HUMAN?" Palkia claimed.

"Actually …" Mew began when Celebi elbowed him, "he went that way." He pointed towards the door.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME HUMAN!" Palkia shouted dragging Giratina. Giratina lit his joint and smoked it, this was going to be painful for him.

"What was that for?" Mew complained rubbing the location where Celebi elbowed him.

"Let's mess with Palkia for a while." Said Celebi, ehen they heard a crash in the other room.

"And bring down the entire hall of origin?" Arceus exclaimed.

"Small loss." Celebi shrugged.

"How is that a small loss?" Arceus shouted. "This is gonna cost us a lot more than the convenience store!"

"The laughs that we get while looking back will be totally worth it."

"No they won't, they'll be a constant reminder that one legendary managed to nearly had the roof cave in on us."

"Not my problem."

"What do you mean-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to call my review site boss!" Mew interrupted dialing a phone number.

"Do you know where the hell he got that cellphone?" Arceus asked whispering over to Celebi, she shrugged.

"Hey Espe, I have an idea." Said Mew.

Meanwhile, Palkia with Giratina ran up to Suicune.

"HAVE YOU SEEN A HUMAN?" He asked.

"...No." She said "Why?"

"I SAW A HUMAN WITH GOD BRO AND TIME TRAVEL BRO." He explained.

"Are you sure it wasn't something humanoid looking, like Deoxys?" She questioned, knowing that the sentient virus does have human like features.

"I'M SURE IT'S NOT TENTACLE BRO. IT WAS A LEGIT HUMAN TALKING TO GOD BRO AND TIME TRAVEL BRO!"

_'Celebi was involved wasn't she?' _The blue dog thought. "It's probably a joke by Celebi. She does tend to do it and maybe got Arceus and Mew into it.

"THAT CAN'T BE IT! LIFE BRO WASN'T THERE WHEN I SAW THE HUMAN!"

"Mew can transform into other things that includes humans." Suicune pointed out.

"Don't bother Sui, he's sounding more ridiculous than me when I eat pot brownies." Said Giratina then throwing a joint away then smoking another one.

"Either that or he and Dialga are somehow always oblivious to the pranks Celebi pulls."

"That's because they're suppressing their actual intelligence." Said Groudon.

"GAH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" Suicune shouted.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuude, didn't you see? He popped out of a blue portal on a unicorn wearing a viking helmet." Said Giratina.

"Are you high?" Suicine asked immediately feeling stupid, of course he was high, he wouldn't say something that ludicrous if he was sober.

"It is the high beings that made Giratina stoned and me appear." Said Groudon.

"No! He walked in when you weren't looking like he usually does!" Entei shouted. "And don't claim that they made you walk there, I saw you walk in without any outer influence. Much like I did."

"Why won't any of you believe me? We're all being controlled!" Groudon cried.

"Because you don't have any proof and you stare into space with binoculars sounding like a mad mon." Suicune pointed out.

"Just like me when I'm drunk." Giratina said cheerfully. Everyone looked at him like something was wrong with him. Then they figured that its the fact he's high and he can say and do weird stuff. Suicune cringed remembering the smell of when he smoked half of Arceus's book.

"Exactly." Said Suicune bluntly.

"LAND BRO YOU BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT THERE'S A HUMAN IN HERE DO YOU?" Palkia asked.

"A human? It must be they're doing!" Groudon claimed.

"Great. Now we have the crazy one believing that there's a human in here." Suicune mumbled. _'Well played Celebi, well played.' _Then she brought up, "Why the hell are you so freaked out about humans? You and Dialga are working for some. Albeit undercover but still. Also we go the the grocery store or wherever and hardly anyone bats an eye." Palkia opened his mouth but he couldn't come up with a comeback, witty or stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Uh ... *looks at the comments* Wow really? Thanks!**

* * *

Needs more room

After his daily rounds patrolling the ozone Rayquaza headed to the garage to work on his giant robot. He had one leg and part of the head done he was quickly running out of room for the rest of the robot.

"Crap." He muttered realizing his dilemma. He supposed that he could move the project outside but how the hell would he move it outside if the head and leg wouldn't bust down a wall to do so and Arceus is still pissed about the holes Deoxys and Palkia made. He's also unwilling to take apart the head and leg and rebuild them somewhere else. It took him too long when he first put them together. He doesn't want to do it again. He had considered going to Celebi to transport him back in time to tell him to not build the robot. Knowing Celebi she would probably make it so that the present time is messed up. All for her own enjoyment. Then he considered asking any of the psychics to teleport it outside, it seems so simple that he wondered why he didn't do it before. Then he'd have to consider that not all of them know teleport. He then decided to ask Arceus. As he went back into the hall of origin he head a scream. He flew over to see what was going on.

"TIME BRO ITS THAT HUMAN!" Palkia screamed hopping onto him and pointing at the computer screen that showed Mew in his human form ranting and raving over some Twilightesque romance.

_'He's still on that?'_ Rayquaza thought.

"DON'T WORRY SPACE BRO! I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM THAT HUMAN!" Shouted Dialga getting up on his hind legs.

_'Oh great. Now he also has Dialga with him on this.'_ He knew that the man was Mew because the man was with Celebi and Arceus. Arceus is the only one Mew hangs around with these days. He went to Arceus's room where the pokegod and Mew were still on editing his book.

"Don't, that's the version Giratina smoked." Arceus warned, Mew proceeded to burn it.

"Uh … lord Arceus … sir?" Said Rayquaza trying to get the god llama's attention.

"Hm? What is it?" Arceus asked.

"You know that giant robot I'm building in the garage?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well I'm running out of room in the garage I'm wondering if you can help me move it to somewhere."

"Okay … where to?"

"Uh … I'm still trying to work that out, Some secluded area I guess?" Shrugged Rayquaza. Arceus sighed, knowing that Rayquaza hand not thought this through. Mew took out his cellphone and started dialing.

"Hello Espe? Do you know any out of the way secluded areas? … Thanks." He then hung up. "Try the desert on route 111 no one would dare go there because of all the sandstorms."

"I nullify all weather conditions remember?" Said Rayquaza.

"Why not go the the Sky Pillar?"

"The thing's bound to crumble apart any day, I don't think it'll be stable enough to hold it."

"The distortion world?"

"NO." Said Arceus and Rayquaza simultaneously knowing that the consequences of invading the distortion world with a sober Giratina.

"That poor rattata." Mumbled Arceus.

"Okay then why not some alternate dimension?" Mew asked.

"Wouldn't Palkia be mad?" Rayquaza questioned.

"I don't think he'll care." Said Mew with a shrug.

"All right …" Said Rayquaza, "Can I talk to you about this later?"

"Go ahead." Said Arceus. Rayquaza left the room to look for Palkia he found him in the same spot with Dialga, in front of the computer sounding like poor souls who just got into satan's porn collection.

"TIME BRO! THAT HUMAN WAS AWFULLY BRUTAL TO THAT BOOK!" Said Palkia.

"I KNOW AND I LOVE THAT BOOK!" Said Dialga.

"Hey Palkia." Started Rayquaza

"WHY DOES HE GET SO MANY WATCHES FOR BEING SO MEAN?" Palkia cried.

"Because he gets paid for acting like a complete douche bag and the consumers love it." Rayquaza answered bluntly. That managed to get their attention. "So what did that human this week?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS WEEK?"

"Don't you know? He puts up reviews trashing almost every literary work on the face of the planet every week."

"HE DOES THIS EVERY WEEK?"

"Uh … yeah. So any way-" Said Rayquaza trying to ask Palkia to put his giant robot in an alternate dimension.

"WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?" Palkia interrupted.

"Like I said the consumers love it so it sells. As long as people love it he'll keep making videos."

"WHO WOULD LI-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND I WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Rayquaza interrupted.

"WOW SKY BRO! THAT WAS RUDE SPACE BRO WAS ABOUT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

"Oh for the love of Arceus." Groaned Rayquaza. "Lets ignore this issue for a while. Can I build my robot in your dimension?"

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO BUILD IT IN AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION?"

"Because I'm running out of room in the garage." Said Rayquaza clenching his teeth.

"SURE WHY NOT SKY BRO I'M NOT THERE HALF THE TIME ANYWAY I DON'T THINK ANYTHING'S THERE."

"Thank you!" breathed Rayquaza as he flew out of the room. He flew back to Arceus's room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T DELIVER CAKE?" Mew screamed into his cellphone.

"What?" Said Rayquaza.

"We hit a major milestone in my book in that we managed to create a decent beginning so Mew decided that we get a cake."

"TELL THE CAKE IS A LIE ONE MORE TIME. C'MON I DARE YOU! SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME! IF YOU DO I SWEAR TO ARCEUS THAT I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND RIP YOUR INTESTINES OUT FROM YOUR EYEBALLS STUFF THEM IN A BLENDER WITH YOU STILL ATTACHED TO THEM PUSH PUREE FEED THEM TO YOUR VAPOREON- … You don't have a vaporeon? … Okay what do you have?" Mew shouted.

"Okay …" Said Rayquaza, "Anyway it was fine with Palkia that I stick my robot in his dimension."

"Ah good. Do you need my help teleporting that?"

"Yes please."

"Now why the fuck do you have a Muk? Those make terrible house pets … Fine whatever. Where was I? Oh yes, FEED THEM TO YOUR MUK CHOP OFF YOUR LEGS WITH YOUR FINGER NAILS AND-" Mew continued to shout into the phone while Arceus and Rayquaza leave. The two went to the garage.

"Are you sure you know where Palkia's dimension is?" Rayquaza asked.

"Yes, I created that dimension." Stated Arceus.

"That's what you said about Disney world."

"This time I'm serious, I really created that dimension." He then teleported himself, Rayquaza, the robot and the toolbox to a purple space filled with bubbles.

"Why are there do many bubbles here?"

"Well you see, when I just created Giratina, Dialga and Palkia some odd billion years ago they didn't know any words and hand the brains of newborns. I told them that they would be in charge of space and time along with Giratina. Well Giratina got into a fight with the other two and that's how he became lord of the Distortion World. Anyway, Palkia decided to rule over space and Dialga time." Said Arceus summing up his story.

"Okay, we already know that."

"Well I told them that they get their own little dimensions to help them rule over time and space. To make it more homey I asked them if they'd like me to put something in them. Palkia said 'bubbu' or 'bubble' while Dialga said 'sparkle.' So that's why there are so many bubbles here. Oh and it I wouldn't touch those bubbles."

"Okay, if this was like fifteen billion years ago how would you know what a bubble is? They didn't exist, and are those bubbles other universes or something?" Rayquaza questioned.

"I didn't know either and I just started creating shapes until he told me what a bubble was." Arceus explained, "And, no they are not, the other universes are down there." He pointed downwards, Rayquaza look and saw the images of other universes or at least what was visible. Then two of the bubbles tapped each other then exploded causing a chain reaction of more exploding bubbles. When the dust from the explosions cleared the two were left blackened. Rayquaza coughed.

"So that's why."

"Yeah if you want a safe place to build your robot I suggest that you use the space between the bubbles and other dimensions." He said teleporting them to a completely empty part of the dimension. "That way you won't harm other universes and the bubbles won't harm you."

"Thanks." Said Rayquaza building his robot.

"Get me if you need anything." Said Arceus teleporting away.

* * *

**So school is going to be starting up soon and I have other fics that I have been itching to write so this will be the last update in a while. Sorry. Though I will come back to this every now and again.**


End file.
